


Inspiration

by badwritinghabits



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwritinghabits/pseuds/badwritinghabits
Summary: Things that inspire me in writingliterally just a list of things that i like and have inspired a story for me.... its shitty and small,,,, this is just a record thing tbh





	

Big Hero 6  
Immortals  
Basically the fall out boy album  
Percy Jackson  
Greek Gods  
Aesthetics  
Superheroes  
Modern World of Faeries  
One Piece  
RWBY and all the music that comes with  
Lockwood & co


End file.
